captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Teppei Kisugi
来生 哲兵 |image= Kisugi Nankatsu HS (DT).png |nationality=Japanese |birthday=May 15 |height=172cm, 170cm (BWY), 164cm (JBC), 145cm (KD) |weight=64kg, 60kg (BWY), 53kg (JBC), 37kg (KD) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=Shutetsu's Maintainer of Score |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Cerezo Osaka |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=High school |past_team_3=Nankatsu Public High |past_level_4=U-16 |past_team_4=Japan Jr. |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Nankatsu |past_level_6=Elementary |past_team_6=Nankatsu SC; Shutetsu }} (来生 哲兵, Kisugi Teppei) is a substitute forward of Japan, a player of the J1 League, and main ace striker of the Shutetsu Trio. Description His best friend is Taki and they have always been together since primary school. Together with Taki and Izawa, the three of them form the Shutetsu Trio, with a one-two technique, which is a fast combination pass sequence to one another. The 13% of goals from Nankatsu are scored from the Shutetsu Trio in middle school. Techniques Shots *'Sliding Shot': The player runs up and slides into the ball without slowing down, launching it in a low, sharp trajectory. Combination Play *'Shutetsu Trio One-Two': A coordinated attack performed by the Shutetsu Trio―Izawa, Kisugi, and Taki. The three of them slip past the opposition's defenders using combination techniques that they've been perfecting together since elementary school. *'Nankatsu Silver Combi' Games exclusive *'Triangle Attack' (Captain Tsubasa IV: Pro no Rival-tachi) *'Scoremonger's Pride' (Captain Tsubasa: Gekito no Kiseki) Trivia *His name is Johnny Mason in the Latin American dub and in some European countries. *He makes cameo appearences in episode 5 from Rosario + Vampire. Gallery |-|Color spread= Japan ch95 (RS) 1.jpg|Rising Sun arc |-|1983= Nankatsu SC ep27 (1983) 3.jpg U-13 Japan (CT) 0.jpg|U-13 Japan U-13 Japan (CT).jpg Nankatsu junior (CT).jpg|Nankatsu MS Nankatsu junior (CT) 2.jpg|Nankatsu MS Taki Kisugi ep74 (1983) 1.jpg|Against Hirado Doctor Tsubasa ep85 (1983) 2.jpg|Next day meeting the Nankatsu gang Doctor Tsubasa ep85 (1983) 3.jpg Kisugi Taki ep92 (1983) 1.jpg|Against Toho Matsuyama ep92 (1983) 2.jpg|Shutetsu Combi vs Matsuyama Kisugi Taki ep92 (1983) 1.jpg|Against Toho Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 1.jpg|Greeting Tsubasa at the hospital Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 2.jpg|Before the finals Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 3.jpg Nankatsu MS (CT).jpg|Nankatsu celebrating Tsubasa's goal Doctor ep113 (1983) 1.jpg|After Tsubasa's 3rd goal Nankatsu ep125 (1983) 1.jpg Forwards ep125 (1983) 3.jpg|Taki as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT, film= Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 4.jpg|Team Beige ready to start the match Japan Jr (Film 3) 5.jpg|Izawa & Kisugi vs Team Blue Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Kojiro Tsubasa Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Meeting Misaki |-|J= Kisugi ep2 (J) 1.jpg Kisugi ep2 (J) 2.jpg Shutetsu (1994).jpg|Shutetsu Nankatsu SC ep20 (J) 1.jpg Nankatsu SC ep20 (J) 2.jpg Shingo vs Nankatsu (J) 2.jpg|Nankatsu middle school Japan Youth (J) 3.jpg|With Coach Gamo Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 5.jpg Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 6.jpg Minato Gamo ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa cheering up the whole Japan Youth Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 7.jpg|Japan Youth ready for the next match |-|J (2)= Chinese Taipei (PSX) 1.jpg|Japan vs Chinese Taipei Japan Youth ep40 (J) 8.jpg|Taki, Kisugi & Matsuyama Japan Youth ep40 (J) 9.jpg|Winning against Chinese Taipei Japan Youth (J).jpg|Against Thailand Youth Genzo Ishizaki Japan (CTJ).jpg|Observing the returning "Japan 7" players |-|2001= Shutetsu members (2001).jpg|Team members (2001) Shutetsu members (2001) 2.jpg|Team members (2001) San_francis.jpg|Shutetsu team members (2001) Nankatsu SC (2002).jpg|Nankatsu SC (Road to 2002) Tsubasa Ishizaki Kisugi ep15 (2001).png|Nankatsu middle school Teppei kisugi.jpg|Preparing for the match against Netherlands (2001 anime) |-|2018= Shutetsu Quartet (2018).jpg Shutetsu Trio ep7 (2018).jpg Izawa Kisugi Shutetsu ep10 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu SC (2018).jpg|NSC Shutetsu Trio ch16 (2018) 1.jpg|Shutetsu Trio's pillow fight Osu ep16 (2018).jpg|Nankatsu SC vs Ozu SS Shutetsu Trio ep16 (2018).jpg|Shutetsu Trio Nankatsu gang ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Kisugi S2 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 0.jpg|Vs Furano MS Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 3.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 4.jpg Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 4.jpg Nankatsu ep47 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep48 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu Toho ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 0.jpg Nankatsu ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|As V3 champions Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|2018 anime ending |-|Art= Nankatsu MS.png Kisugi Nankatsu (DT).png|NAN Kisugi Nankatsu HS (DT).png|HS Kisugi U20 (DT) 1.png|U20 Player_71156.png|Japan |-|Manga= Nankatsu ch10 (CT) 1.jpg|In Shizuoka Qualifers tournament Nankatsu ch11 (CT) 1.jpg Osu ch22 (CT).png|Nankatsu SC vs Ozu SS |-|Game= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png External links de:Kisugi Teppei es:Johnny Mason Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc